Happy Families
by vixxster2492
Summary: Written for xxXGGXxx for the prompt "Castiel and Dean are married, Demons create a baby which is adopted by the couple, they also adopt Gabriel." AU Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Families:Chapter 1

A/N-Alright, so this is the result of xxXGGXxx giving me a funny prompt.. so… it was going to be a one-shot that is now multi-chaptered… mainly due to the fact that I only covered half the prompt in this chapter.

Summary- Written for xxXGGXxx for the prompt "Castiel and Dean are married, Demons create a baby which is adopted by the couple, they also adopt Gabriel." AU Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural... or this idea... or Gerard... Or.. well... anything

* * *

Dean had done it, he'd finally done it. He'd given up on pride and conceded, he was the one that got down on one knee in the middle of the restaurant, he was the one that asked,

"Castiel, Will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

They'd been dating for a while now, about a year, and Dean was ready for the next step, but Cas had seemed hesitant, unsure.

"Yes, Dean, Oh Father, yes." Dean slid the ring on his finger and stood up, kissing his fiancée the second he was up straight, ignoring the catcalls and clapping coming from the other people around them.

It had been Sam who had organised their reception, he'd found a place that was willing to marry the two men, hadn't stopped talking about it since he'd first seen the solid band on Castiel's finger.

* * *

That was two years ago, they were happily married and Dean was ready to stop hunting and settle down with his husband, unsurprisingly Castiel agreed with this, he'd not really been a fan of the whole "let's-travel-around-the-country-and-try-to-earn-some-money-while-we're-at-it-usually-through-unconventional-means" jig they'd been doing. Sam was happy to settle down as well, he wanted to try and get a degree, so was taking classes at the local university. They had been saving their money to try and buy a house, they currently had enough for a small house: three bedrooms; two bathrooms. There was a small garage looking for employees, so Dean was quickly accepted into a stable, well-paid job. Castiel had a harder time finding a job, he had no specific skills, but found one after a couple of weeks, a small job at a restaurant working as a waiter.

They were happy with this life, finally having the life they craved… That only lasted for a month.

Castiel walked down the sidewalk-their house being near enough to where he worked that he had no need for a car-he was turning the corner when he saw the car screeching away, he thought nothing of it, just people in a hurry or some teens out for a quick drive round the town, nothing out of the ordinary. He was looking forward to seeing Dean, his day at work hadn't been the best he'd ever had, and Sam was out so they would have the house to themselves for the night. Castiel was planning to cook (a skill he'd quickly acquired) Dean's favourite meal, Hamburgers , for him tonight, as a special treat, then he was going to surprise him with the "Dr. Sexy" DVDs he had bought for Dean, knowing he would want to watch them without Sam there, tonight being one of the only days his class was late. He reached the house and, finding the door unlocked, entered, calling for his husband.

"Dean?!" he walked into the living room "Dean?! Are you here?!" There was no reply, Castiel was getting worried now. He walked through to the kitchen "Dean?!" He looked around, eyes focusing on the sheet of paper resting on the counter, Dean must have written him a note, maybe he was staying late at work? Castiel tried to calm down, think rationally, he picked it up, eyes flicking over the page, reading as quickly as he could. His eyes widened as the words sank in:

Castiel,

If you ever want to see your _husband_ again,

Alive anyway, you will come to 375 Strong Crest Road tonight,

11:30 at the latest, do _not_ tell anyone about this or we _will _kill him.

Yours Sincerely,

Anthea

Castiel's vision blurred, he wiped the tears away quickly, now was not the time for crying, instead it was the time for action.

* * *

Castiel left the house after collecting a few supplies, 'zapping' himself outside the "agreed" meeting place, eager to get Dean out of his kidnapper's hands. He stormed inside, lightning flashing across the previously clear sky, Castiel's fury reflected by the sky. He blew doors apart instead of opening them, not caring it he was damaging the building or others there, only caring about getting to Dean before he was harmed. He reached the main room, a large empty space only broken by the two metal racks on the wall, he cast an eye over them, immediately noticing the still figure hanging off one of them.

"DEAN!" he shouted, rushing forward, not noticing the sigils lighting up as he passed them, he reached Dean's figure and started trying to pull him out. Suddenly he smashed into the wall as he was attacked from the side. He span around, glaring at the man standing in front of him, his eyes flashed black. Demon. Castiel reached out a hand, planning to exorcise the demon from it's (hopefully alive) host. He froze, his body locked in place, hand outstretched.

"Gerard!" A female voice called out, "Move him! I can't keep this up much longer!" Her voice sounded strained. The demon pushed Castiel's frozen body, strapping him into the other rack, next to Dean's, but far enough away that they couldn't touch each other. After checking he was in, the demon stepped back out of reach and Castiel heard the woman sigh in relief, his body suddenly loose again.

"DEAN!" He shouted again. This time, he heard a groan in response. "Dean! Wake up!" Dean shifted, eyes opening slowly, blinking as he took in the situation.

"Cas?" His voice was confused. "What's happening?"

"These _demons_" He hissed the word, "kidnapped you, so I came to rescue you… It didn't exactly go to plan."

"If you'll excuse me," the female voice came again, a young woman stepping out of the shadows, "I am not a demon. _I _am a witch."

Dean groaned, "Another one? What do you want this time?"

"Me? Oh I don't want anything."

"Then why did you kidnap us?"

"You'll see. Gerard! Collect the blood." The demon sneered and stepped forwards, cutting the skin on Castiel's arm, blood dripping from the shallow cut into a small bowl. Castiel hissed, but the cut healed almost the second the demon stepped away, walking towards Dean. He placed the knife on his arm, cutting a shallow cut on his forearm, blood sluggishly dripped into the bowl, joining Castiel's. The demon walked away, placing the bowl on a small table in the corner, it looked back at Dean, watching the blood still dripping from the cut. It licked its lips and prowled forwards, eyes focussed on the slowing blood.

"Stop!" Castiel shouted as the demon leaned its head forwards, it turned, eyes narrow and pure black. It stepped towards Castiel, knife appearing in its hand, sadistic grin on its face. Castiel stayed still, waiting for his chance. The demon stepped closer, now right in front of Castiel, who smiled at him, causing the demon to stop and stare, confused. Castiel raised his hand, gripping the bare skin of the demon's arm and released a small amount of grace, exorcising the demon from the host, who looked around confused before passing out. Castiel, still having a grip on his arm, quickly 'mojoed' the unconscious man to a small hotel, making sure he would be alright. Castiel looked back at the woman, who was looking shocked at the 'death' of her lackey.

"Bu-But, you- you can't do that!"

"Next time, don't let your demon near an angel." Castiel said calmly, "Now what do you want with us?"

"I don't want anything, I was going to give you something!"

"Oh?" Castiel's head cocked to the side. "What?"

"It- It's a surprise." With that she lifted her hands and, with eyes narrowed, starting chanting, a jet of fire shooting up from the bowl of mixed blood. A few minutes passed, she stopped chanting and the fire died, instead of a the roar of flames, Dean and Castiel could now hear… something else… a scream…

The witch disappeared, the racks releasing the men, Dean almost falling to the floor before he was caught by Castiel.

"Thanks." He looked over at the bowl, "What is that?"

"I am... unsure." Castiel walked over to the bowl and picked up the screaming figure. "It's- It's a baby."

"A _baby_?!"

"Yes Dean a baby, I- I can sense a slight amount of grace emanating from it."

"What, is that an angel baby?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"No- at least- not fully, more like," his head tilted to the side, staring into the baby's green eyes. "More like half-angel."

"What about the other half?"

"Half-human." Castiel said, serious as ever.

"Whose is it?"

"I- I think it's, well, with the eyes… I would say yours."

"I haven't been with any angels except you, and even then, I think we'd know if you were pregnant."

"This must have been what she wanted to give us." Castiel murmured.

"What? Do you think that witch did this? How?!"

"The blood ritual."

"… Oh, right, I didn't think of that."

"What should we name him?"

"You want to keep him?"

Castiel glared at Dean, "Do you suggest we get rid of him? He's our _son_."

"Fine, I suppose we can say we adopted him. So names…"

"What about…" Castiel looked at the child, "Aiden."

"Aiden? Why?"

"It means 'full of fire' I thought it appropriate."

"Aiden Winchester, sounds alright."

"Thank you, now let's go home, I was going to cook for you tonight." Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, cradling the baby in his other arm before 'zapping' them home. Dean was not looking forward to explaining this to Sam.

* * *

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will hopefully have the next one written soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi! Sorry about the wait… my brain dried up due to anti-biotics.. I literally had no idea what I was doing for almost a week… so let's hope I get a bit more of this prompt done :P Umm… Spoilers for what happens to Gabriel...

Sam was sitting in the kitchen of his, Dean and Castiel's house, he had come home (making sure to ring, text and knock loudly before entering) after his class to get ready to go out that night. He knew that Dean and Castiel should have been there, Castiel was going to cook for Dean to show off his 'skills' in the kitchen (he hadn't burned anything recently) for their anniversary. He had been there for about half an hour before he heard the sound of angel wings and Castiel 'zapped' into the kitchen, Dean holding onto one arm, looking at a small bundle, cradled in Castiel's arm. Sam leapt up, steadying Dean who almost fell from the apparently sudden movement. He stood holding his arm until he was sure his brother was steady before walking over to the now seated Castiel.

"What's that?" Castiel looked up, head slightly cocked to the side. "In those blankets." Castiel's eyes immediately dropped back to the bundle.

"It's a- well- look for yourself." He held the bundle towards Sam, who took it carefully, having noticed the way Castiel had been holding it. He looked down at it, gently pulling the bundle apart. He gasped and almost dropped the bundle, but caught himself at the last moment. He looked up sharply at Dean.

"Where the hell did you get a baby from?!" He whispered furiously. The sleeping face of the baby peeked out from the bundle, which he now recognised as Castiel's trench coat.

"He's well… it's kinda complicated." Dean mumbled.

"Dean. What. Happened."

"We met a witch, who wanted to give us something, a surprise…"

"… So? What? She gave you a baby?"

"In a way."

"The baby is half-angel." Castiel interrupted.

"So what? A baby angel hybrid? Is that why you were given the baby? Because of Cas?"

"Ummm… in a way…" Dean looked sheepish as Sam glared at him, "Sammy… You're an uncle."

"So you've adopted? What's his name?"

"Aiden and…No… Biological uncle."

"WHAT?!" Sam had forgotten he had the sleeping baby and had accidentally woken him up with his shout of surprise. A loud cry filled the room, Sam immediately rocking the crying infant, trying to get him to calm down again. Another sound followed the cries, a low buzzing, Castiel's eyes widened and he ran forward, quickly yet gently taking the baby from Sam, shushing him. Another buzz joined the first as Castiel started humming, but the first buzz stopped quickly, along with the baby's cries.

"Shush now Aiden." Castiel said quietly, the second buzz stopping as he spoke. Aiden blinked up at Castiel, green eyes meeting blue, "Don't worry."

A slight flicker of the lights was the only signal given before a bright light filled the room, Dean and Sam looked away, Castiel covering Aiden's eyes but kept looking forward himself. It stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"Gabriel." Castiel breathed. Dean and Sam's eyes jumped open, quickly finding the short man casually standing in front of them, dressed in the same clothes they had last seen him in, before he had been killed by Lucifer. "You- You died. How are you back?"

"Same as you Cassy! Father brought me back." Gabriel grinned "What do we have here?" Castiel took his hand away from Aiden's eyes, the danger gone.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" Dean asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Well," He stretched the word, rocking back on his heels. "I was tasked with looking after the new fledglings up in Heaven, I felt the presence of this little one and thought I would come to help."

"Really? They trusted _you_ to look after the baby angels?" Sam looked at him disbelievingly.

"HEY!" Gabriel looked mock-affronted at the accusation. "I'm the one who raised Cas here, he turned put alright!" Dean turned to look at Castiel, surprised at this new information about his husband. "I was the youngest of the archangels- I wasn't given too many jobs so I was tasked with looking after the fledglings. So, I came to help you out with this little one."

Dean glared at the cocky archangel "What if we don't want your help?"

Castiel glared at Dean "Shh, he's the best at caring for young angels Dean, it was a task given to him from our Father, if anyone can help us, he can."

"That's right Dean-o, I'm the best at this sort of thing."

"I've been caring for Sammy since he was a baby, I'm sure I can handle my child."

"Ah, but Samsquatch over here was a human baby, this baby is half-angel, he's gonna have to deal with other things, which I'm sure you've had a bit of experience with already?"

Castiel nodded, whilst Dean and Sam looked at him shocked, what had happened that was due to Aiden's angel-ness? "Yes, as he was crying earlier, some of his true voice leaked through, how can we stop that from happening?"

"Well, there's nothing in particular, he'll just have to learn how to control it, shouldn't take too long and it shouldn't harm either of these two." He indicated towards Dean and Sam.

"Can you help us teach him?"

"Yeah Cas, I wouldn't miss Dean here being a father for anything, or Samsquatch being an uncle." Gabriel grinned at the two shocked brothers, for once not condescending or mischievous. "I know!" His eyes lit up as he got an idea. "You should close your eyes." He waited until Sam and Dean had closed their eyes, and Castiel had covered Aiden's eyes. He clicked his fingers and a bright light filled the room again.

"You can open your eyes again." Castiel said calmly, taking his hand off of Aiden's eyes. Dean opened his eyes, quickly blinking as he took in the sight in front of him, next to him Sam did the same.

"What the fu-" Dean stopped at the glare sent his way from Castiel. "-dge?!" He amended halfway through his word. His brain couldn't process the sight in front of him.

Where Gabriel had been standing there was now a short, lanky boy, dressed in miniature version of the clothes Gabriel had been wearing.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked warily "Is that you?"

"What do you think Samsquatch?" The boy replied snappily, the high voice throwing Dean and Sam. "Of course it's me! This way it's easier for me to hang around with little angel over there, just say I'm his older brother and you adopted the two of us."

"I- I suppose that makes sense." Dean said, "Still it's gonna be a bit weird having an archangel for a son."

"Dean, you are married to an angel! You've just had a son with said angel! You were a Hunter!" Gabriel spoke quickly, Dean almost missing what he said. "Now, we need to sort out adoption papers…" Sam looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oi! Samsquatch!" Sam stopped snickering as Gabriel focused his glare on him instead of Dean, "Don't forget, you've just become an uncle!"

"I think this is probably weirdest for Gabriel and I." Dean and Sam looked at him, puzzled. "Gabriel is, in essence, my older brother, for him to become my son is quite disconcerting."

"Yeah! Cas- sorry Dad- has it right! He's my younger brother, I raised him from 'birth', a lot longer than you have been caring for Samsquatch here! I taught him how to fight, contain his grace, choose and take a vessel, _fly_! And for him to now become my 'father'! It's, as Cas said, "quite disconcerting"! So, this is only for you Dean-o, I don't have to help at all! This is my choice, and I choose to help my little bro out, so I'm doing this for him and the fledgling-"

"His name is Aiden." Castiel interrupted.

"-and Aiden, not for you." Gabriel stopped and looked at the shocked faces of the Winchesters, bar Castiel, in front of him. "Aiden? "Full of Fire", interesting… I'm guessing that has something to do with his 'birth'?" Castiel nodded, not surprised that Gabriel knew the meaning of the name. "Can I hold the little one?" Gabriel walked forwards and took the staring child out of the cradle of Castiel's arms. "Hello nephew." He murmured, a quiet buzzing echoing his words, his true voice leaking through slightly to comfort the child. "You are beautiful, very bright aren't you? You're almost as bright as your father, he's very bright isn't he?" He brought his head closer to Aiden's ear. "But he's not as bright as me, little one, I'm one of your special uncles." A happy gurgle suddenly sounded from Aiden, another buzz sounding, joining the buzz still lingering from Gabriel's voice.

Castiel smiled at the sight of his brother holding his son, caring for him, one of the few who would still accept him, even after he more or less Fell for Dean. The low buzz of his true voice joined the chorus emitting from the archangel and the fledgling in front of them.

Dean was just glad that no one had come to take or even kill Aiden yet, glad he had a son of his own, he and Castiel had never thought about adopting children, but now they had no need, they had a biological son, which made it all perfect in his eyes.

Sam was glad he was an uncle, he knew Dean wanted a child of his own, but thought he would never have one of his own.

Gabriel was just glad to be accepted, glad he had somewhere to stay and someone to care for, without having to worry about losing them to the War, hoped he would never see his new 'brother' sacrificed in a fruitless war as he had seen so many, as he himself had been.

A/N- Sorry about the depression at the end… there wasn't enough angst for my brain apparently… so… hope you enjoyed :P At least I've filled in most of the prompt now :D

Next chapter should be quite soon, but I'm not sure when I can type because of a stupid injury… Thanks for reading x


End file.
